Keep the worst pest out of Earth and other planets!
by Yautja Tribeman10
Summary: A domesticated yautja on an avenge for Earth from a pest. An evolved xenomorph terrorizing and destroying a city as his start. This is the most deadly xenomorph there has ever,EVER been before. This domesticated yautja has t be one of the most honorable and powerful.


**Keep the worst pest out of Earth and other planets!**

A normal xenomorph baby was born with a whole different story. A normal xenomorph is supposed to serve for the xenomorph queen while this baby xenomorph goes through evolution! This all started when the baby xenomorph stepped in a puddle of royal jelly(used to morph creatures like bees, ants, and other animals that have hive queen morph into a queen),but it was mixed with radium, carbon, fossils, mineral plates, liquid proteins, and brain cells. It was like a mutation, but evolution because it morphed into a better version of the species. Other xenomorphs sensed something strange in the hive, and it was an Evolved xenomorph. Evolved xenomorph was accepted as a xenomorph.

Just a much more intelligent, faster, and stronger form of xenomorph, but they under estimated his power since he was able to talk, break most metals, can sprint faster than normal xenomorphs, and contained new abilities that regular xenomorphs don't possess. Evolved xenomorph leaves the hive to see what it looks like outside his hive and he just sees himself with the hive in a forest near a city. He hated how the place looked, so he wants to kill every organism on Earth, destroy all the structures, and turn Earth into a xenomorph hive planet, but there might be one type of alien to stop him that's domesticated.

That would be Domestic yautja! Domestic yautja is like a normal yautja, except he is domesticated by humans, so he gives no harm to innocent creatures. Good news that he likes to hunt planet and area dictators, but normal yautjas hunt different species from different planets and galaxies. So as before, Evolved xenomorph started his plan quick as a bullet, so Evolved xenomorph has caught up with his first victims. The victims hearts raced with an intimidated look in their face. Then Evolved xenomorph had put lots of power in his razor tail and stoke it in his first victim and head one bites the second victim with his powerful inner mouth. After all that brutal work, Evolve xenomorph oozed out poisonous gas out of his mouth in a building with everybody in the building coughing, holding their breath, and suffocating to their death.

Next, Evolved xenomorph dashed to another building, and this time he was going to take it down. He took the building down by using all his strength and charge at the building with debris and dust flying everywhere. This was like 9/11, except that there were more deaths. The next thing you know, a bunch of police cars showed up and military people and vehicles. Evolved xenomorph was definitely getting wounded from the bullet and launcher impact, so he retreats up in a building room and throws the person in the room out of the building falling from 65 feet, Then Evolved xenomorph start to spit mouth fulls of acid melting small portions of the vehicles and people the military and police own.

It gets worse. He was going to hurl out an enormous acid bomb that could wipe out a major part of the military and police defense, and so it happened. The acid bomb splashed and wiped out a major part of the defense team (the police and military). The whole city was full of chaos and destruction. It was as if Evolved xenomorph was way ahead of his evolution and impossible to kill. Finally, Domestic yautja saw the destruction on the city from his spaceship, so he immediately took his drop pod heading to the city. As Domestic yautja lands, he sees the city with broken structures, debris, fire, and the defense team losing. He was trying to track down the destructive enemy, and then finally finds the enemy in a building room by sensing ability (could smell far distances and sense air vibrations at a decent distance). Domestic yautja climbs up the building to get rid of Evolved xenomorph. Evolved xenomorph fells a disturbance in his range, so he's getting ready for it. Domestic yautja was only 50 feet above the ground and needed to climb 15 feet more. Evolved xenomorph saw him coming up, so he spits one mouthful of acid at him, and it landed on Domestic yautja's biomask. Good thing it was acid proof. Evolved xenomorph hisses at Domestic yautja out of anger to intimidate him, but Domestic yautja didn't feel fear even a bit. Domestic yautja has finally caught up to Evolved xenomorph going with hand to hand combat with this pest (Domestic yautja's term of saying Evolved xenomorph) so he uses fast light strikes at Evolved xenomorph giving scratch marks. The Evolve xenomorph starts mauling Domestic yautja wildly with his sharp claws with Domestic yautja ending up with claw marks on his armor and skin.

Domestic yautja grabs Evolved xenomorph by his tail and swings him around in circles and out of the window falling and boom! Landing on pure concrete from 65 feet fall. A few of the defense team was left, so they started firing at Evolved xenomorph. It gets better. Domestic yautja jump out of the building room 65 feet in the air and bam! Lands on Evolved xeno the terrorist. That made Evolved xenomorph have great groans. Domestic yautja grips firmly on the pest's neck and prepares to give a brutal stab to the pest's head. Sadly, Evolved xenomorph was going to use his razor tail to escape the grip, and Domestic yautja let him free for a while so he wouldn't weaken. Even though Evolved xenomorph was badly injured, he could still use vehicles, so he saw a unique vehicle that he wanted to use and guess what, it was Domestic yautja's pod! Evolved xenomorph opened the pod and was figuring out how to use it, and he did. He rose up in the air with the jets charging and Evolved xenomorph took off.

A random police man came up to Domestic yautja and started to argue with him.

"_Why didn't you just use that plasma weapon on your shoulder?_" shouted the police man.

"_It's an honorary rule of my culture." _Domestic yautja stated.

"_Well you just left the whole world in danger_!" claimed the police man.

"_Relax, I just need one of your aircraft vehicles and I think it's called a helpicoter right?_" Domestic yautja replied.

"_It's called a helicopter and yes, you can borrow one._" Answered the police man.

So, Domestic yautja came up to a helicopter and went inside it to operate it. Domestic yautja prepares the engine and flies up in the air tracking down his stolen pod. It took several minutes to catch up to the pod the pest stole. Domestic yautja had a crazy idea. He was willing to jump on the pod! Even though the pod was much faster, he had the courage to do it, and they were over water. Good news that yautja's can jump 5x their height and yautja's are around 6-9 feet. Domestic yautja hacked the helicopter to go faster by adding hyper electricity, removed the seats and hatch door, and added plasma to the jets. Now the copter was faster ,but still not as fast as the pod. Evolved xenomorph heard and sees the copter behind him. The next thing you know, Evolved xenomorph operates out a plasma turret aiming it backwards to the copter. Domestic yautja was aware of the plasma caster turret completely, which made him switch the copter to autopilot mode and Domestic yautja was on the jumping panel of the copter. The plasma caster turret starts shooting deadly explosive plasma bullets the size of missiles. Domestic yautja knew the whole copter would be debris if he didn't jump in time, so he jumped. The whole copter exploded in an instant with only a few 1 inch metal scraps and Domestic yautja looked like he was able to fly. Domestic yautja was halfway soaring in the air to the pod. He finally was on the pod, just on the tip of the pod and looking like a flapping flag. Domestic yautja started to damage the pod with heavy wrist blade strikes. The pod was starting to burn out, so it made the engine slow down and the pod was over a different place, a jungle. As before, the pod was bursting sparks and flame that it eventually shut down and crashed into the ground like an asteroid.

Then Domestic yautja breaks open the pod door and chokes Evolved xenomorph until Evolved xenomorph makes Domestic yautja release him by punching him in the solar plexus (top part of your stomach touching the lungs below the rib cage).

"_Grr!_" barked Evolved xenomorph.

"_What a shame_." Evolve xenomorph teased.

"_You'll just keep failing to defeat me._" Evolved xenomorph claimed.

"_Do you really think you'll eventually win with all that weaponry and tech?_" Evolved xenomorph snickered out.

"_If it worth having your head._" Domestic yautja stated.

"Don't even try to make this fun." Evolved xenomorph exclaimed.

Domestic yautja ignored it. Then Domestic yautja shoots a plasma cannon at the pest bursting his skin.

"_Ahh!_" Evolved xenomorph screeched.

Evolved xenomorph sprinted around the jungle trees to make Domestic yautja loose him. Evolved xenomorph sneaks on the trees and zoom! He darts at Domestic yautja trying to block, but reduces the force and damage by a bit. Then Domestic yautja used a mean upper razor to the pest chin and pushed him to the ground. After that, a noise came from the jungle. The noise came from a pack of lions, and they seem to prefer Domestic yautja, so they crawl around Domestic yautja preparing to take him down. The lions jump all over Domestic yautja, but he didn't have a problem. He just stabbed them, choked them, and crushed their skulls. Evolve xenomorph whacked Domestic yautja with his deadly tail making Domestic yautja walk back. Domestic yautja grabs the pest by the head and kneel hits him in the stomach and continuously stabbing the pest back and forth by it head putting a lot of stab holes.

Then Evolved xenomorph decides to charge at Domestic yautja. When Evolved xenomorph charged at him, it caused them both to fall in a ditch and it was a good size like a battle arena. Evolved xenomorph used fast kicks, claws, and whacks as his first attacks. Domestic yautja flips with his wrist blades stabbing into the head of the pest making the pest flip over him. Domestic yautja pulls out a mauler (a sword-like combat weapon that is a little jagged) and uses heavy wields 4x and the last stroke took down the pest on the ground. Suddenly, Evolved xenomorph skin glows green which made him slightly stronger. Now Evolved xenomorph's attacks were strong enough to take down Domestic yautja. Domestic yautja didn't really care. Then Evolved xenomorph kick him away from him 10 meter away and dashes up to him and breaks his plasma caster. Domestic yautja made an advantage for himself. He decides to take of all his armor and removes his biomask showing his intimidating monster looking face (since his species faces look like monsters).

For now, he was going to only use the most basic yautja weapon, the wrist blades. Now Domestic yautja can go up to 110 mph. Domestic yautja slashes his blades into the pest's leg making it useless. The bad part comes, Evolve xenomorph has gone mad (crazy) and has had enough, so he sprays acid on Domestic yautja, slams him down on the ground, steps on him, and grips firmly on his shoulders going to use his most powerful attack, the head bite!

"_This will be the end of you!_" Evolved xenomorph panted out of breath.

The next thing you know, the inner mouth came out to kill Domestic yautja until surprisingly grabbed the inner mouth and he had a grip so hard that the inner mouth was crushed by his hand and pulled it out.

"_I continue my life._" Domestic yautja pride fully spoke.

Evolved xenomorph wields his tail wildly at Domestic yautja, but he grips it and cuts it off. Then Domestic yautja slashes with the pest own tail back at him putting a huge cut mark across his body. He triple slashes the pest backwards, he pulls and throws out his spear at the pest's chest, he dashes forward to the pest and grips the spear in the pest's chest and throws the pest up in the air. After that, he jumps up into the air, slams the pest into the ground harshly, impales the pest when he lands on him, and rapidly strikes the pest's body 10x and 11 time was a very deadly strike that it crushed the pest into making a deep hole in the ground, and he pulls out the pest quickly and cut off the pest's legs with a brutal push to the ground. The next attack would be Domestic yautja's last and tactic attack, so Domestic yautja pull out a smart disc and aims at a tree and throws it at the tree.

"_Pathe-etiic mm-miss._" Evolved xenomorph mumbled.

"_It's not finished._" Domestic yautja replied.

So the tree was chopped off and falls in the pest direction and crushes him. Domestic yautja walks up to the tree and rolls it off of the pest, then Evolved xenomorph spit an acid ball, but Domestic yautja deflects it back with his wrist blades. Now Evolved xenomorph looks like a skeleton with some of his organs left and a good head. Then Domestic yautja picks up the pest in the air.

"_YOU WILL DI!-_"and Evolved xenomorphs words were cut of as Domestic yautja cuts of his head.

"That's a fun way to get rid of this demon bug." Domestic yautja spoke out proudly. Afterwards, he carved the head of the pest into a complete skull, and then Domestic yautja reported a new pod from his ship and returned to his ship and put the pest's skull into the trophy room. Not only that, he retrieved the highest rank for the yautjas, celestial avatar, but their can only be 3, so he had to fight for it, and he became the strongest one in the council on his home planet (Yautja prime). Now Domestic yautja continues to hunt planet and area dictators, even from different galaxies.

**THE END!**


End file.
